The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water
The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water is a 2015 America animated/live action adventure, comedy film, based on the Nickelodeon television series SpongeBob SquarePants, ''created by Stephen Hillenburg. Released in 2015, the film is a stand-alone sequel to the 2004 animated film ''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. ''It is directed by the show writer and executive producer Paul Tibbitt, and written by Tibbitt, Jonathan Aibel and Glenn Berger, and ''SpongeBob created and executive procuder Stephen Hillenburg. Sponge Out of Water is executive procuder Stephen Hillenburg, and co-executive producer by Cale Boyter, Nan Morales, and Craig Soat. The film stars the regular television cast (Tom Kenny, Bill Fagerbakke, Rodger Bumpass, Clancy Brown, Carolyn Lawrence, and Mr. Lawrence), who returned to reprise their respective roles from the series and the previous film, Antonio Banderas plays a new live-action character, Burger-Bread the Pirate and introducing Hailey Kocvara also plays a new live-action/animated charcter, Serena Stone and she's the one of SpongeBob's love interest. The film is produced by Paramount Animated, Nickelodeon Movies, and United Plankton Pictures, and was distributed by Paramount Pictures. The film is dedicated to Ernest Borgnine, the original voice of Mermaid Man, who died in 2012. The film's final act mikes the animated characters in a live action world, much like Who framed Roger Rabbit and The Smurfs, ''as well as the first film in the franchise, and was directed by Mike Mitchell. In this act, SpongeBob and other charcters are rendered in computer animated. The live action scenes were shot in various locations throughout Savannah, Georgia and Tybee Island; filming began on October 9, 2013 in the downtwon area, where various establishments were changed to resemble a beach community. filming completed in November 2013. ''The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water was released in the Untied States on February 6, 2015. Storyline SpongeBob goes on a quest to discover a stolen recipe that takes him to our dimension, out world, where he tangles a pirate. Synopsis Burger-Bread is a pirate in search of the final page of a magical book that makes any evil plan he writes in it come true, which happens to be the krabby patty secret fomula. When his search is completed and the formula is missing, the entire city of Bikini Bottom is in danger. When SpongeBob and Plankton meets a beautiful teenage female human named Serena Stone and SpongeBob falling in love with her. SpongeBob, Serena and the gang need to go a quest that takes them to the surface, in order to get beck the recipe and save their world and Burger-Bread capture Serena. The gang must retrieve the book and transform themselves into superheroes to fight Burger-Bread and rescue Serena. When a diabolical pirate above the sea steals the secret Krabby Patty formula. SpongeBob, his nemesis Plankton and his romantic interest Serena Stone must team up in order to get it back. Plot TBA Cast Live action *Antonio Banderas as Burger-Bread the Pirate, as main antagonist *Hailey Kocvara as Serena Stone, the tritagonist and SpongeBob's love interest **Aubrey Anderson-Emmons as Young Serena Stone *Hayden Christensen as Captain Drake Stone, Serena's father *Rachel Bilson as Sonia Stone, Serena's mother Voices *Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants/The Invincibubble, the main protagonist and Gary the Snail *Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star/Mr. Superawesomeness *Rodger Bumpass as Squidward Tentacles/Sour Note * Clancy Brown as Mr. Krabs/Sir Pinch-a-lot * Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy Cheeks/The Rodent * Mr. Lawrence as Plankton/Plank-Ton, the deuteragonist * Jill Talley as Karen the Computer Wife * Matt Berry as Bubbles the Talking Dolphin * Hailey Kocvara as Serena Stone (her sponge form) * Mary Jo Catlett as Mrs. Puff * Lori Alan as Pearl Krabs * Dee Bradley Baker as Perch Perkins and other miscellaneous characters * Nolan North as Pigeon Cabbie * Paul Tibbitt as Kyle the Seagull, Helpful Angry Mob Member Seagulls voiced by Carlos Alazraqui, Eric Bauze, Tim Conway (who is the voice of Barnacle Boy in the series), Eddie Deepen, Nolan North, Rob Paulsen, Kevin Michael Richardson, April Stewart, Cree Summer, and Billy West. Dead parrots voiced by Carlos Alazraqui and Nolan North. Trivia *It will become the second feature film to be released in theaters based on the popular TV series of the same name *This is the sequel of'' The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie'' *It is going to come out 10 years after the first movie, which came out on November 19, 2004 *This movie will be celebrating 15 years since the pilot premiered in 1999. Other specials came out marking other SpongeBob SquarePants ''anniversaries:'' **2004: The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie ''premiered out in theaters, celebrate five years since the premiere of the show in 1999 **2009: ''Truth or Square premiered on television, celebrating 10 years since the premiere of the show 1999 **2015: The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie 2 will premiered in theaters, celebrating 10 years since the premiere of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie ''and 15 years since the premiere of the show. *This is the second time SpongeBob falls in love. SpongeBob falls in love with Serena Stone in the film, the first time SpongeBob falls in love with Patty in episode was "To Love a Patty." Cultuarl references *In the beginning when Burger-Bread is going through death traps to grab the magic book is a reference to ''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. *The two Popsicles saying, "Come play with us, Plankton" is a reference to the Grady twins from the film The Shining. *The music that plays while the Invincibubble puts the cannonballs in bubbles is an instrumental version of the 1918 song "I'm Forever Blowing Bubbles." *The movie contains several reference to the 1979 film Mad Max. *The fight scene when Serena Stone fighting against the angry mob of Post-Apocaylptic Bikini Bottom with her japanese martial arts skills is a reference of Princess Fiona from the dreamworks animated film Shrek. *The first poster for the film (pictured below) is a reference to the Coppertone sunscreen poster introduced in 1944. Gallery SBSP logo concept.jpg Category:Films Category:2015 films